Constellations
by Its-Me-Kiwi
Summary: After Hermione tells Ron that Harry has a tattoo Ron tries to figure out what it means, only to be greeted by a blonde pureblood surprise. Dedicated to DaughterofHypnos17 for her birthday.


This Drarry fic is dedicated to DaughterofHypnos17, Happy Birthday!

This is my first time writing a gay romance thing so don't expect something really good.

 **Disclaimer** : I (unfortunately) don't own Harry Potter, that right goes to J. (If I did, It would be Harry and Hermione, not Harry and Ginny).

Harry Potter is by no means a normal person. In fact, you could describe him as somewhat _magical._

Harry walks down the gap between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables in the direction of his two best friends.

"What's up, Harry?" Asks Ron, looking up as Harry slides onto the bench next to him.

"Nothing much, except packing up my trunk to head back home to the Dursleys tomorrow. You?" Replies the Boy Who Lived.

"Same, really. Today is going to be really bloody boring," replies Ron.

The raven-haired boy, Harry, turns and looks at the girl sitting with them. "Hermione, what are you reading this time?" He asks.

"A Guide To Advanced Transfiguration" whispers a voice from the other side of the book.

"Come on, Hermione!" Yells the red-headed boy. "It's the end of the school year-"

"The end of the school year?" Interrupts Hermione, bolting up from her book and turning to Harry, a huge grin plastered on her face. "Have you told him, Harry?"

Harry avoids her gaze. "I don't know what you're talking about, Hermione," he blushes.

"I told you," she starts, the flames evident in her eyes, "To tell him by the end of the year or I would do it for you!"

"Hermione, please, don't-" The Chosen One starts to say, before being interrupted by his ginger friend.

"Tell who, what?" Inquires Ron.

"Nothing!" The boy yells.

"He got a tattoo!" Growls Hermione.

"Really?" Ron perks up. "Can I see, Harry?!"

Hermione stands up and slams the side of her book into the young Weasley's face. "Ronald Bilius Weasley, don't encourage him!" And with that she storms out of the hall, muttering about 'Crazy Boys' and 'Permanent Marks.'

After watching one-third of the Golden Trio storm out, Ron turns and asks, "Can I see it?"

"Sure, mate," starts Harry, glancing around and then pulling up his right sleeve.

After much head turning, the redhead asks, "What is it exactly? I just see… fifteen dots?"

And then, after a few minutes of silence, Harry turns and grins, "Wouldn't you like to know? Now come on, we have Astronomy," before standing and marching off to the Astronomy Tower leaving a speechless friend in his wake.

After being chased down by his red-headed friend, Harry and Ron emerge at the Astronomy Tower and take a seat, as Professor Sinistra walks into the classroom and makes her way towards the desk, taking a seat and starting the lesson. "I hope that you all have completed your assignments," she announces, summoning the students' papers towards her. "Today, we are going to be studying the constellations in the far northern sky, including Canes Venatic, Ursa Major, Leo Minor, Boötes, Draco and a number of others. Now students, please take out your telescopes and set them up. I want a sketch of one of the constellations in that area, as well as a fact file about it. Hop to it!"

After scrambling off into a good position, Harry sets up his telescope between Ron and Hermione and is gazing through before Hermione interrupts, "Oh, for goodness' sake Ronald, stop staring at the tattoo and do your work!"

"Yes, Mother! Geez, I'm allowed to look at the… thing," replies Ron snarkily.

"You haven't even figured out what it is yet, you're hopeless!" Snaps Hermione

"Can you two shut it! I thought you guys were sixteen, not three!" Yells Harry.

"But he's being stupid!" Yells Hermione, just as Ron shouts, "She's being a Bossy-Britches!"

"Mr Weasley, Miss Granger, I will not have that behaviour in my classroom - fifteen points from Gryffindor each! You are sixteen! Act like it." Snaps Professor Sinistra, before walking off.

"Told yo-"

"Shut up, Harry," Ron and Hermione whisper.

"Fine - what constellation are you going to do?" Questions Harry as once again he sets his eye against the telescope.

"I'm gonna do Leo Minor," replies Ron.

"And I'm doing Draco," states Hermione.

"D-Draco?" Stutters Harry.

"Yes, Draco!" Replies Hermione, as she glares out of the corner of her eye at Ron, seeing if he'll notice the hint she just dropped.

Harry looks to where Hermione's gaze is wandering and notices it has landed on Ron; he smirks cheekily at Hermione as her brown eyes swivel back to him.

"Better get started, then," states Ron, oblivious to the current situation.

After a long and busy Astronomy lesson the Golden Trio are finally able to slip into their warm beds, but as Ron shuts his eyes, he doesn't notice a certain lightning-scarred boy sneak out of their dormitory and down to the dungeons.

After a long night of sleep, the Golden Trio are yet again gathered in the Great Hall, digging into their food, before they have to leave for their last lesson of the year, Transfiguration.

"Hey, Ron?" Questions Hermione. "Could you look at my Astronomy work to check it, please?"

But before Ron can say anything, the Chosen One interrupts, "I'll do it, Hermione!"

Then Hermione shoves her work under Ron's eyes and he has just enough time to notice fifteen black dots, connected together by a long black line.

"Hermione!" Yells Harry, startling the whole Great Hall.

"That's Draco…" murmurs Ron nervously. He looks up in realisation. "That constellation is… Draco! Harry James Potter, spill the beans!"

"Well, I am, umm, gay... and, uh, in love with Draco Malfoy…" whispers Harry.

"Hey Sugar, what's got you down?" asks Draco as he lowers himself onto the seat next to Harry.

Ron gawps. "Malfoy!"

"Weasley."

"Are you serious?!" Snaps Ron.

"Yes," replies Harry - and then, he leans over and passionately kisses Draco on the lips.

Thank you so much for reading everyone! Hope it was okay… :)

Thank you soooooooooooo much to Misty040 without whom this wouldn't be as good ;)

 **P.S Just want to tell everyone that… HARRY AND DRACO ARE RELATED, I know it's distantly but its still weird!**


End file.
